Nina Patterson
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} As the typical mean girl, Nina Patterson lives a comfortable social life. This also means she's right at the top of East High's social hierarchy; it's her way or the highway. She is a world-class bully, an all-around horrible, selfish person, a vicious racist, and a fantastic representation of a homophobe. Nina uses every devious tactic — manipulation, deception, threats — to get what she wants. But at the cusp of Sharpay Evans, trying to maintain this narrow viewpoint is driving her mad, and it’s definitely driving her friends away. Nina describes herself as "pre-famous" and records nearly every second of her life for YouTube posterity. Her decisions are driven by hate and competition with other students whether it involves her relationship with friends, family or herself. Nina is spoiled and self-centered and admits to not having the desire to hang out with anyone who is not popular. In her own words, everyone looks up to her and she looks down on everyone else. She always wants something bigger and better, and he wants everyone around her to love her. Tall, leggy, and from a wealthy family, Nina outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing YouTube videos whenever she likes just to be mean. The pink lip-glossed Nina prowls the halls of East High, bringing down every "loser" in her way. Nina is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. Personality and Traits Nina Patterson is a typical mean girl. She is very conniving, unscrupulous and materialistic, so she likes to manipulate anyone into precarious situations. But in reality, she is really a deceptive and bitchy spoiled brat with no respect for anyone at school or life in general; she is even narcissistic enough to humiliate anyone that is better than her at things she's good at. While as cold of a tactician she is, Nina is still a person with feelings. Villainous Deeds * Recorded and leaked a video of Sharpay Evans getting drunk all over social media. * Blackmailed Troy Bolton and teachers and sold sex tapes as a bonus. * Announced to everyone in gym class that their server in volleyball should stick a tampon up her vagina because she was bleeding period blood through her gym shorts. * Put a vial of real pig's blood in someone’s bloody mary at the bar after their bartender accused him of trying to hustle him with a fake I.D. (it was unsanitary and left the unsuspecting customer with some deadly disease that ended up leaving him impaired). * Slipped a firecracker into the shoe of a girl with a harelip and blew her two front toes off. Trivia * Nina Patterson is a very backward person and she uses her power to hide her insecurities to preserve her lifestyle. * She kept ruining people's lives due to her extortion company and videotaping people in their intimate moments. * Her complete selfishness and cruelty makes her one of the most unlikable characters in the series. * Nina also is most likely a pathological liar, making her a minimal catalog of mental illness. * She understands people's fears and insecurities and uses it against them. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:Mental Health Victim